el dolor de una maldición
by Raike
Summary: Akito se siente terriblemente solo y deprimido, podrá una escapada a la ciudad darle un descanso a su vida?


THE PAIN OF THE CURSE.

_Necesito a alguien. Estoy desesperado. Desesperado por alguien que me ame o al menos pretenda hacerlo. Necesito a alguien, que me ayude a escapar… de este vacío que tengo en el alma._

Akito sintió como un dolor crecía en su cabeza, justo en la parte media de ella, en la separación de sus ojos y quiso dejar escapar un gemido de dolor, mas sin embargo no lo hizo, lo reprimió. Esos frecuentes dolores de cabeza comenzaban a alterarle los nervios, pero Hatori no le habia dado una respuesta a todos esos síntomas todavía y desafiaba su paciencia dándole largas al asunto cada vez que Akito lo acosaba con una cura para su malestar. Recostó su adolorida cabeza en la tela del sillón donde se hallaba recostado y suspiro, sintiendo que tal vez así liberaría a su cabeza de un poco de presión. Ahí sentado, fue cuando sintió a su cuerpo comenzar a temblar y a su piel ponerse a una temperatura mas fría, mas aun que la fría temperatura que reinaba en la habitación donde se encontraba.

Poso sus ojos en su mano que se encontraba reposando en su pierna, estaba acomodado de una forma confortable en el sillón al frente de la chimenea que el habia mandado a construir en ese cuarto, pero a pesar de estar tan cerca de el y maldecir hasta el cansancio todo lo que pudo al fuego, el no sentía nada de ese calor. Akito sintió como sus dedos comenzaban a entumecerse y comenzar a temblar sin poder controlarse y comenzó a sentir pánico.

_No otra vez-_ rogó, pero al parecer sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Los ataques comenzaban otra vez…

Primero, Akito sintió que su boca se secaba y que su lengua se contraía a su garganta, esa masa de carne no le permitía hacer ningún sonido coherente mientras el trataba de gritar. Su visión se hizo borrosa mientras el trataba de incorporarse del sillón, pero sintió que sus extremidades no le respondían y logro levantarse, aun sintiendo que mas que caminar, se arrastraba por la habitación, trataba desesperadamente de no caer, trataba de recuperar su salud y compostura, pero sentía que sus rodillas comenzaban a fallarle y no supo cuando recibió el golpe en de la madera del piso en ellas.

Lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas, incapaz de detenerlas o hacer a un lado ese dolor que aunado con las molestias de su cabeza estaban haciendo de ese uno de los peores episodios de crisis de su vida. Todo lo que el podía oír, era un zumbido en su oído que lo estaba volviendo loco y por el cual tenia ganas de arrancarse las orejas de la cara, el dolor le laceraba la cabeza, las rodillas, y comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo, mientras sus quejidos se iban haciendo mas desesperados a cada segundo que pasaba, la presión en su cabeza le llevo al clímax de su ataque, la sangre escarlata surgió de su boca y cayo al piso entonces, sus dedos rascaban el piso de madera, intentando encontrar en vano algo en lo cual enredarse, algo que le ayudara a aliviar el dolor que sintió cuando su corazón latió con débiles espasmos… Lentamente, los temblores cesaron y el dolor de cabeza se alivio, pero nada pudo parar ese dolor que sentía en su corazón que latía lentamente, yacía acostado en el piso de madera, sintiendo como su respiración se regularizaba, su visión se recobraba y lo primero que vio, fue el liquido rojo que manchaba el piso y sus manos y entonces, los pensamientos lo volvieron a inundar:

_-llame_- pensaba _–Llame y nadie vino a mi respuesta, llame… y nadie vino a ayudarme…_

Entonces una luz de esperanza apareció en su mente y grito:

_-Hatori!-_ su voz salio de su garganta todo lo alto que podía hacerlo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna –_estoy solo… otra vez…_-

Susurro, mientras comenzaba levantarse lentamente, sintiéndose mareado, pero aun así intento ir a la cama, lo intento, porque en vano dio el primer paso, paso que lo llevo al suelo nuevamente donde un sabor salado le hizo comprender que nuevamente estaba sangrando, abrazo sus rodillas y se acomodo en posición fetal, rindiéndose al dolor y al frió que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, rindiéndose a esa oscuridad y a ese sueño que le brindaba un poco de paz… por el momento.

Akito despertó 2 horas después, sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que encontraron fue una mancha de sangre seca en el piso, sonrió mientras pensaba que eso significaba que seguía en el piso porque nadie le habia encontrado y eso era porque nunca nadie le iba a visitar. Su pulso parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad al igual que su respiración, el único dolor que quedaba era el de sus extremidades las cuales protestaron en el momento en el que se sentó. Y así paso otra media hora mas, mientras el reflexionaba en extremo silencio. Los ataques habían comenzado otra vez y a pesar de que eran casi normales para el, puesto que los habia enfrentado desde que era un niño, pero algo diferente habia esta vez, el dolor era mas intenso y el sentía ese frió de muerte que le decía que venia por el, que estaba muy pronto, o que tal vez lo dejaría sufriendo mucho tiempo mas, pero sin dejarle en paz…

_-No estoy listo, no todavía…­_- chillo salvajemente cerrando sus ojos, no era justo, no en lo absoluto. Como se suponía que el debía de vivir con esto? Como se suponía que debía seguir viviendo con este dolor si no tenia nadie que lo compartiera con el?

Se levanto lentamente y entonces obligo a sus pies a caminar lentamente, paso por paso cruzo el cuarto. Tenia que encontrar a Hatori, tenia que decirle, tenía que decirle a alguien. Necesitaba a alguien desesperadamente y ahora. No le importaba quien fuese, siempre y cuando esa persona le hiciera olvidar esa opresión en el pecho, esa soledad de muerte que no quería sentir más.

Entro a la oficina de Hatori unos pocos minutos después para encontrar al doctor sumido en un libro. Akito le observo por un minuto entero, no haciendo ningún movimiento o sonido, estaba muy cansado como para decir algo y así estuvo por un minuto entero, hasta que el hombre poso su mirada en el. Los ojos de Hatori de detuvieron un momento en la mancha de sangre en su boca pero eso era algo normal en la salud de Akito y simplemente se limito a esperar a que el jefe de la familia hablara.

Pero como no recibió respuesta, hablo seriamente

_-si? Que es lo que quieres Akito?-_ Le pregunto fríamente sintiéndose molesto por la intervención del jefe de la familia en su despacho.

Akito sintió como los sus ánimos cayeron nuevamente, y su debilidad surgía, mientras el trataba de mantener su postura autoritaria

­_-Están pasando otra vez, mis ataques-_ Logro decir con un control extraordinario de sus emociones para la condición en la que se encontraba.

Hatori simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza, volviendo a tomar su libro entre las manos y reanudando su lectura.

_-ten por seguro que lo escribiré en tu expediente- _le dijo ignorándolo por completo ahora.

Akito sintió algo quemarlo por dentro y lucho mucho por mantenerse controlado y no dejarse llevar por todas esas sensaciones de destrucción que tenia dentro.

_-Bien, que así sea entonces-_ susurro Akito dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Era un hermoso día de primavera, la luz del sol entraba por los amplios ventanales y los cánticos de los pájaros invadían el ambiente. Akito hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cuando un canario de color blanco se poso en el borde de la ventana, comenzando a cantar alegremente como si lo hiciera solamente para el jefe de la familia Sohma, con precaución, Akito extendió el dedo índice y lo fue acercando lentamente a la ventana logrando con éxito que el hermoso pájaro se posara sobre su dedo y siguiera cantando esa melodía solo para el, mientras el muchacho posaba sus ojos examinando al frágil animalito, vio que de su cuerpo salía un hermoso trino y que en sus ojitos se leía algo parecido a la devoción de una mascota por su amo. Akito entonces admiro la inocencia y la simplicidad de ese ser, todos esos sentimientos de calidez y amor, todas esas sensaciones que a el le daban asco parecían estar ahora en esta pacifica criatura.

Entonces no aguanto más toda esa tensión, y apreso al canario rápidamente entre sus manos, apretando lo más que pudo pequeños trinos de dolor empezaron a salir del pico del ave en agonía pero fueron silenciados por un crujido que se escucho y Akito sintió un liquido escarlata manchar sus dedos. Tiro el cuerpo del inocente animalito cuando sintió que ya no tenía más vida por destruir y entonces, susurro dulcemente mientras reía:

­_-Ves? Nunca debes de confiar en nadie, pájaro estupido…_

Y entonces empezó a alejarse dejando al canario tendido en el piso de madera, el cual el aire comenzaba a cubrir de polvo mientras las sombras de los árboles cubrían su cuerpo manchado de sangre…

El brillo del sol lastimo sus ojos tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad y Akito se refugio nuevamente en las sombras de la puerta principal. Estaba vestido con las ropas que un adolescente normal usaría, 1 pantalón y 1 jersey de cuello alto, ambos de color negro y un poco ajustados a su cuerpo, por lo que su piel protestaba contra el constante roce de la tela, porque el no usaba casi nunca ese tipo de ropas. Siempre vestía con yukatas, no tenia sentido que se pusiera otras ropas porque nunca salía de la casa.

Después de un rato de estar pensando en si era una buena idea salir o no, camino nuevamente al centro del jardín, dejándose exponer a los rayos del sol, solo para descubrir que le disgustaran sobremanera las caricias de los calidos rayos sobre su piel. Sus ojos se fijaron ahora en los pétalos que caían lentamente del árbol de sakura, miro con una especie de sonrisa a aquellos pétalos que se rebelaban contra el viento y permanecían firmes en el aire.

_no por mucho tiempo-_ Pensó Akito

Pronto, cuando el otoño llegara, caerían mecidas por la misteriosa melodía que el viento les iba a marcar, hasta que los rosados pétalos encontraran un lugar donde posarse y descansar, y Akito sabia que aun así, habría pétalos que se quedarían, siempre habría uno que se rebelara contra su naturaleza y que permanecería allí, haciéndose una pequeña y amarillenta hojita, seca y podrida pero extrañamente aun unida al árbol el cual parecería apresarla y nunca querer dejarla ir. El árbol no le daría la oportunidad de ver el mundo y el pétalo moriría solo en esa rama, celoso de sus hermanos que habían tenido la oportunidad de volar.

Akito dejo que una especie de suspiro saliera de su boca, su cabello movido por el viento cubrió sus ojos, librándole de ver por un momento toda esa belleza que el odiaba. Porque habría de amarla después de todo? Si era el mismo mundo que lo habia maldecido, que lo habia rechazado, el mundo que nunca le habia dado una oportunidad. Y no era que el hubiese querido ser uno de esos despreciables seres que viven en ese engaño llamado felicidad, solo hubiese querido paz, pero ahora ya no era posible porque su corazón estaba tan lleno de odio y no podía sanarse ya. Porque? Si el les estaba ayudando a vivir y a soportar su maldición… Porque todos lo culpaban? Porque todos lo odiaban? Si el tan solo quería… si el…

_Akito, que estas haciendo aquí?_- la voz de Hatori lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo voltear con un poco de sorpresa.

_Maldita sea Hatori! Nada que te importe ni tan solo un poco_…- dijo malhumorado

Los dedos de Hatori entonces se cerraron fuertemente sobre el brazo de Akito. Era un agarre que podía ser considerado normal para cualquier otra persona, pero la debilidad del cuerpo de Akito le hacia parecer insoportablemente doloroso.

_Por favor, no se supone que salgas solo_- se escucho la voz de Hatori.

_Puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana_- contesto Akito con una mirada tan fría, que hizo que Hatori liberara su brazo.

_Y que pasaría si resultaras lastimado o si te perdieras, o si te diera un ataque en la mitad de la calle o…_

_-Oh si, pensemos en eso Hatori. Si muero, entonces no estaré aquí para sufrir por tu estupida maldición, no? Que pena seria, pero no te importa nada más de mi, y si así fuera, que importa ya? Todos sabemos que moriré pronto, porque no adelantar el suceso entonces? A nadie le va a importar de todas maneras. A nadie le va a importar…_

_-Akito, mi trabajo es cuidarte, estas muy débil y si llegases a tener otro ataque en la calle…- _Hatori hablaba racionalmente, pero Akito ya habia perdido la razón en ese momento.

_-Exacto! Así es! Es solo tu trabajo, nada mas, no es que realmente te importe, me voy un rato- _dijo Akito y dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar, saliendo rápidamente de la residencia de los Sohma.

Aquella tarde de verano era brillante y hacia contraste con el sombrío humor de Akito. Las calles estaban llenas de gente a esa hora del día. Akito no pudo reconocer que día era, pero se imagino que tenia que ser un día de escuela, considerando el hecho que chicas y chicos de varias edades estaban jugando y caminando en sus uniformes, posiblemente en su camino de regreso a casa.

Los ojos de Akito se detenían fríos y curiosos en las caras de la gente que pasaba cerca de el. Sabía que tenían vida y estaban alegres de ello. Tenían vida, no importaba cuan larga o corta era, al menos ellos no eran quemados por el doloroso conocimiento de cuantos años vivirían. Ellos podían vivir sus vidas tan felizmente, no importaba si lo que estuviesen viviendo era una mentira o no. Ellos siempre tenían una mirada de esperanza hacia el futuro. No tenían una razón para temer la mañana siguiente cuando despertaban pensando que era un nuevo día en el cual se estarían forjando su futuro, cuando Akito solo podía pensar que era un día menos lo que le quedaba por vivir.

Los ojos de Akito se hicieron entonces más severos. Toda esa gente nunca podría entender que le pasaba a el. Ellos nunca conocerían el dolor. Todos ellos habían nacido para un propósito y el único propósito del nacimiento de Akito era la muerte.

Todo lo que hacia mientras caminaba era mirar a la gente desenvolverse felices en si vida, los días pasarían y ellos seguirían igual, mientras el seguiría sentado en esa casa vacía, separada del mundo por una especie de barrera de cristal. El cristal de la ventana donde el siempre observaba por horas todo lo que nunca seria capaz de tener.

Cuando era mas joven, habia llorado hasta quedarse dormido muchas veces. Una sonrisa maligna se formo en su rostro al recordar el aroma de sus saladas lagrimas en la almohada, lo hizo tantas veces… Hasta que descubrió que el derramar lagrimas no cambiaria nada. Al contrario, entre más llorara, mas conseguía que la gente le dijera que tenía miedo, que era egoísta…

Y eso le molestaba, porque la verdad era que si, efectivamente, el tenia miedo de esa muerte que marcaba su futuro y era inevitable, tenia miedo de no vivir mas… Como un niño es muy difícil entender y soportar todo eso, pero fue obligado a asimilarlo y a cargarlo sobre sus hombros. Todo habia sido decidido cuando nació y nadie siquiera quiso preguntarle si aceptaba. Cuanto mas crecía, mas dolía este hecho y entonces el descargaba su dolor sobre los otros.

En su errante camino, Akito se encontró en un parque, sus pasos resonaban fuertes y seguros sobre la acera mientras el corría lejos de la gente, tomando con una de sus manos sus cabellos que querían taparle la visión. Sonrió cínicamente mientras pensaban que toda esa gente encontraría la verdad algún día. Un día, ellos sabrían que la gente no era hermosa, que eran horribles criaturas dominadas por sus deseos y que siempre lastimaban a los otros para obtener lo que querían. Todos eran ignorantes porque no se daban cuenta de que pasaban su tiempo trabajando para obtener algo que a un futuro muy lejano no importaría nada, porque todos iban a morir, todos sin excepción y aunque el sabia que eran seres imbeciles que vivían engañados, aun así los envidiaba, porque en su ignorancia ellos eran capaces de encontrar la felicidad, cosa que el no podía…

Akito se sintió cansado súbitamente, camino entonces hasta una banca donde se dejo caer. Estaba comenzando a sentirse agobiado por el ruido de la ciudad y la gente, toda esa maldita vida que el despreciaba… Quería alejarse de todo, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para poder moverse y caminar otra vez. Odio estar tan débil. Odio el que por mas ordenes que el diera, su cuerpo no le obedeciera. Cerro su puño y un coraje enorme le invadió, necesitaba tanto lastimar algo, alguien, pero no habia nada ni nadie con lo que pudiera descargar su ira en ese lugar. Entonces suspiro y dejo que su cuerpo y corazón retomaran su ritmo normal.

La noche comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, dejando que la luz muriese como lo hacia todos los días dejándole el reinado de la tierra a la oscuridad. Akito seguía sentado en esa banca en el parque cuando las lámparas se encendieron, iluminando con su enfermizo brillo amarillo y creando sombras que imitaban las formas de las verdaderas figuras. Lentamente, el se levanto y regreso caminando a las abandonadas calles. La noche parecía retarlo a quedarse, pero sabia que tenía que regresar. No tenia mas deseos de ver el mundo, en estos momentos, lo único que quería era regresar a casa, donde podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, aun si doliera estar encerrado ahí…

Las calles estaban quietas. Akito disfrutaba el silencio, era la misma clase de silencio solitario que lo lastimaba y con el cual estaba acostumbrado a vivir. Aun si era doloroso, era algo que el disfrutaba. Las sombras hacían juego con su cara, su rostro, su ropa, llenándolo de un aire de malignidad que era asombroso en un joven de su edad, sombras de melancolía, siluetas de odio, un cuerpo que pesaba demasiado para el alma tan ligera o casi nula que estaba dentro de el.

La noche era fría y una pequeña brisa sacudía sus cabellos, moviéndolos gentilmente en un vaivén que no terminaba. Caminaba por las calles oscuras, no sintiendo miedo alguno de nada, pasaba por anuncios de neon, rampas y calles oscuras llenas de rufianes y fiestas de pandillas. Automáticamente, el sentimiento de odio volvió a nacer en su corazón. Sintió de súbito el deseo nuevamente surgir dentro de el, crecía entre sus venas, como una maldición que marcaba su ser por completo, estaba llamándolo, la maldición lo llamaba, y el no estaba demorando nada en responder. Sentía la urgencia de tener sus gargantas en sus manos, de romper esos delicados cuellos, oírlos gritar hasta que nada quedara dentro de sus inútiles cuerpos, quería derramar su sangre, sentir su frescura y ver manchadas sus manos del liquido escarlata, reír entonces de la verdad, porque el sabría en ese momento que esa era la verdadera vida, el sabia que todo era nada, nada mas que una patética mentira y la única cosa que tenia sentido en ellas era la llegada de la muerte.

Se salio de repente de la calle principal, comenzando a caminar en un oscuro callejón, porque no podía soportar el ruido y la gente mas tiempo. El callejón le llevo a una callejuela estrecha entre 2 edificios donde se alzaba al final una avenida conocida para el, Camina sin prestarle atención siquiera a las paredes llenas de graffiti. Mientras sentía que el deseo de destruir crecía tanto como nunca habia llegado a sentirlo, al mismo tiempo, sentía como un calor le recorría el cuerpo y un estremecimiento se hacia dueño de su cuerpo. Se sostuvo de la pared y llevo su mano a la boca justo cuando sintió que tosía, y cuando retiro esa mano de su cara, se dio cuenta de la mancha escarlata que le quitaba la palidez inmaculada. Akito entonces la miro fijamente, tibia, roja, solo una pequeña mancha que habia salido de su cuerpo pero que le indicaba cual era la verdad de la existencia de las personas. Verdaderamente, pensaba, la sangre era la cosa más hermosa de esta vida. Pero repentinamente, reparo en lo que estaba pensando, sacudiendo su mano con horror y limpiándola en su suéter negro.

_en que me he convertido?_- pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar errante nuevamente. Su mente se habia confundido de repente, muchas cosas, muchos momentos, pasaron por su mente en menos de unos pocos segundos, caminaba en el callejón sin siquiera saber por cierto si estaba vivo o habia muerto cuando escupió sangre. Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndolo voltear justo del lugar de donde habia estado hacia unos minutos antes, haciéndole ver entonces que seguía con vida, que podía mirar, que podía oler el temor de otros… Su mirada entonces se encontró con una pequeña chica enfrente de la pared llena de graffiti, un hombre habia aparecido y le habia tomado el brazo con rudeza, grotesca visión, de una chica pequeña y esbelta a la de un rufián alto y fornido.

_Cállate o te vuelo los malditos sesos!- _La voz del hombre hizo eco en el silencio, dejando sentir la veracidad de sus palabras al tiempo que ponía la pistola en la cabeza de la chica.

La pequeña se callo, susurrando pequeños lamentos mientras a la luz de la luna, Akito veía el destello de sus lágrimas bañar su rostro. El rufián miro a Akito, a la vez que sonreía al ver que el joven se daba la vuelta y los dejaba solos en la tranquilidad de esa calle que nadie visitaba, mientras el jefe de los Sohma seguía la calle que sabia le llevaría en menos de 10 minutos de recorrido a su casa. Los gritos de la chica rompían el silencio de la noche, los coches con los cristales cerrados ni siquiera se imaginaban ese concierto de suplicas por salvar su vida que se escucharon, los cuales en vez de abrir el corazón de Akito, le taladraban los oídos y casi sonrió agradeciendo cuando un sonido sordo, el sonido de un arma, callo los gritos de la chica regresándole a la noche ese silencio que Akito tanto amaba.

La luna estaba en el cielo, alta, soberana, llenando con sus haces de luz todo el paisaje de la mansión Sohma. Y allí estaba otra vez, en el patio de ese lugar que simplemente podía prometerle soledad y sufrimiento, algo que con el correr de los años en su corta vida le quito la habilidad de sentir cualquier cosa. Entonces una verdadera noche descendió sobre su ser y se sintió calmado, se sintió pertenecer a esa casa, a ese ambiente, a esa soledad…

Y entonces recordó lo que habia deseado hace horas en la calle, carne fresca, dolor, sufrimiento… sangre…

Oh si… el verdadero éxtasis de la vida!

Un oneshot de Furuba dedicado al personaje al que amo Akito... espero que les agrade besos muchos!


End file.
